The Wasteland Survival Guide: Commonwealth Edition
by ATerrariaBoi
Summary: Moira Brown is a very fun and quirky character in the Fallout universe but we're not really sure what she's doing after the events of Fallout 3. I mean we saw her book "The Wasteland Survival Guide" scattered about in Fallout 4 but that seems hardly enough, so I've made this, The Wasteland Survival Guide: Commonwealth Edition! So please, enjoy my fanfiction and have a good day!
1. Intro

**The Wasteland Survival Guide**

 **Commonwealth Edition**

 **Author: Moira Brown**

 **Researcher: The Sole Survivor**

 **Introduction**

 **Hi, I'm Moira! And thank you for grabbing a copy of my book! Or you killed someone for it… I don't know, it's The Commonwealth, anything could happen! Anyway, thank you for owning a copy (Whether or not you have blood splattered on it!). In this book, you can expect to find tips on where the best place to find loot is, which areas to avoid, good places to hunker down and set up shop, and much, much more! Now, I don't want to keep you waiting (People normally get mad at me when I talk to much…). So enough with the introduction and onto the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Weapons Galore, Ammo And More

**Rated K+ for dark humor and some violent references (Spoilers!)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Weapons Galore, Ammo And More!**

 **So while you're wandering The Commonwealth you'll almost certainly run**

 **into a… few dangers (Ok, maybe, a lot but my point still stands!)**

 **so you're gonna need weapons to fight back, and in this chapter of The Wasteland Survival Guide I will give you locations, how hard it is to find said weapon, and it's stats! (When I say "stats" I mean stats if it were in… say A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game! That's pretty good! I should write this stuff down…) So our first weapon comes from a very famous pre-war era comic: Grognak's Axe! Grognak's Axe is a weapon does 25 damage (remember; Post Nuclear RPG) and it's very light meaning you can wail on your enemies for a while before you get tired! Also you could say it's a collectors item as it is the only one that exists so even if you already have something to protect yourself you might want to head down to Hubris Comics to pick this weapon up.**

 **sell it or keep it it's your choice! This weapon is located in Hubris Comics and when you're inside there is a locked case with the axe inside, my lead researcher who goes by "The Sole Survivor" (Kinda mysterious!) told me that the case had a "Advanced" lock which I guess that means you should practice picking locks before trying this one. Now this next one is a bit more of a hassle to get. So The Mojave Wasteland has a extremely harsh environment not even mentioning the Radscorpions, Deathclaws, and Cazadors it can be a extremely dangerous place to visit but it does something that can turn a Deathclaw to mush with a single bullet; The Anti-material Rifle!**

 **And it just so happens that there is one hidden away right here in The Commonwealth! The Sole Survivor told me an extensive guide on how to find it that I will be sharing with you! (But please if you find it don't be killing whole towns with it. Why am I giving the location of extremely dangerous weapons in this book? I really should hide this stuff) So you will have to go to Swan's Pond and inside the wishing well is a chest and inside is the Anti-material Rifle! It does 110 damage which is impressive as is but can be sold for up to 13,300 Caps!**

 **That's enough to buy 26 Fat Mans! Plus you could go and wipe out 3 or more Raider Camps if you kill each one of them carefully! It is extremely dangerous so be very careful when using it as just one stray bullet could send a whole town after you! Now we are down to the last three weapons which we will have to warn you are not any type cakewalk, and could very well lead you to your death. So it might be in your best interest if you just read about it but if you're the type that stares in the face of death on a daily basis then by all means go out there and find those weapons but be extremely careful, even The Sole Survivor had some trouble getting out alive while trying to find these!**

 **But I must tell you the reward is more than worth it, you could wipe out any settlement, including Diamond City! (But please don't, I'm currently living there and it's quite nice so... try not to destroy it, or ya know… any other settlement.) So you all know Nuka-Cola. You know, that stuff that we use the caps of to use as the currency, Caps. You probably know Nuka-Girl then. She's on the front of a Nuka-Cola advertisements. Well she has a Nuka-Blaster in one hand but that is, well… kinda lackluster.**

 **I tried it one time and I used it on a potato sack and it did make a nice hole through it I found it to not be very fast. I had to reload every time I wanted to shoot another shot. But me and The Sole Survivor found something even better than that… The Nuka-Cola Laser Musket! It was made for the military because all you had to do to reload was to pour Nuka-Cola Quantum into a slot at the top of the musket and you would've had 30 shot before having to reload.**

 **Plus, they didn't have to pay, they just had to advertise Nuka-Cola in there War Advertisement Posters. But you're probably wondering where the gun is. Well, like I said it's no easy feat to get the gun, but it is worth it. So, first you have to find the location of the Nuka-Cola Factory. The Nuka-Cola Factory is full of Nuka-Cola Quantum, (Great for the Laser Musket ammo) and of course The Nuka-Cola Laser Musket. To get in you need to find the (secret) button that hidden away behind a Bookshelf. Once you push the button a door will open… But inside is a super dangerous monsters that would give a Deathclaw a run for its money. Since I went on this mission with The Sole Survivor we decided to call these monsters… Nuka-Rats!**

 **These guy seemed to have mutated from the normal pest to be a dangerous opponent. Their the size of a Supermutant and are stronger than a Deathclaw. These guys can split you open before you can say Banana. So bring heavy weapons (Miniguns, Gatling Laser, Flamer you name it) and lots of Stimpacks. They have giant moles (Not the animal) on their backs, have giant bucked teeth like a Mole Rats, claws like a Deathclaws, and are as fast as a one. They often are alone or in groups of two or three but doesn't mean it'll be easy to kill them. But back to the guide. So go straight ahead, and go left to the you can see a secret armory there is a huge room with The Nuka-Cola Laser Musket along with a bunch of assorted armors and weapons.**

 **When we got there we found thirteen of the gun and because we picked up two of them (For me and The Sole Survivor) so the they're only eleven more in existence so head down there with a couple of friends and you all can be killing the mutants of The Commonwealth with your favorite drink as the ammo! It does 90 damage and you can shoot the 2 laser at the same time as well! It might have been a bit of a mistake on Bradberton's part but it makes it great in combat. So that's about 180 damage per 3 seconds! So the next weapon comes from Mirelurks. Those crab, people, mutant, things. They're** _ **very**_ **smart and one of my favorite creatures to study. They (By the way this is from my own observations) seem to have evolved from the Horseshoe Crab and can come in many, many different forms, shapes, sizes, and have even more attacks, weaknesses, strengths and so many other things I can't get into in this chapter.**

 **But, anyway, you probably know about the Mirelurk Queen, though I don't blame you if you haven't. They're pretty darn rare, plus, tough to fight so even if you have found one you probably just ran away, and why wouldn't you? It's a mutant crab monster that towers over you and can chop you into little bits and pieces of meat for her Baby Mirelurks to eat with her huge claws! Well let's rewind just a tiny bit, "With her huge claws!". Those claws are indeed huge and can be used as our next weapon! But it's a little upgraded… And by that I mean that it's been upgraded with RobCo Technology! The Mirelurk Claw Gauntlet! So in order to find this Claw you need to find a old shack. Which is located south of Diamond City and past Boston Police Rationing Site.**

 **There inside the old shack there is a door broken off its hinges and under it is a basement. Inside the basement is a door with a couple of ghouls inside.**

 **We saw two of these Mirelurk Claw Gauntlets. Luckily there was one outside the door for us to grab but the other is inside with the ghouls… so be careful! So, for The Mirelurk Claw Gauntlet, it does 133 damage and can rip off someone's limbs like it's nothing! If you punch anyone with it, you can send them flying till next Wednesday! And is a overall good weapon!**

 **And for our final weapon, it's something... very dark. Back before The Great War, there was a strange string of murder in which there were slices all over the victims bodys, and confetti would be spread about the crime scene. And this happened all over Washington D.C . When I was a kid (This was after The Great War) I thought "There can't be such thing as The Pint-Sized Slasher… right?" I thought "How could he have survived The Great War?" but even as I asked these questions, I still felt scared. It's like the dark, you know nothing can appear out of thin air and eat you in the night, but you're still scared. But we might have found where this guy is and how to bring justice to those he killed. Or not… I don't know.**

 **Anyway! Enough with the dark and edgy stuff, let's find the weapon! So to find this weapon, you have to go to the left of the Combat Zone, then go down the metro system. You'll see three tunnels, go down the second, then take a left where you'll see some Mirelurks, kill them, then move on. If you keep going down the path you found the Mirelurks you'll see a hole going down, jump into the water (close your mouth) and walk into the nearest pipe. Then across the way you can see a red dog house, be careful. This is where The Pint-Sized Slasher lives. Now if he's not there then just make a dash for it and grab… My Little Friend! (Or whatever you decide to call) It's a Ripper that deals 21 damage per second and can easily slice through any creature, mutant, or human in The Commonwealth! If you see The Pint-Sized Slasher well… I'll explain in the next chapter!**


End file.
